


You Really Got Me

by BorisTheSpider



Series: Adventures in Autocorrect [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorisTheSpider/pseuds/BorisTheSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves texting Bucky. He likes talking to him, of course, but Bucky's one-handed texts produce some real gems, courtesy of autocorrect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in around an hour and only went over it once, so there may be some mistakes.
> 
> Oh, the title is kinda meh. I was listening to music while trying to think of a title and [that Kinks song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7ffgqjcH40) came on, so I thought, "it's not terrible and it vaguely fits the story, so okay."

**STEVE** : Hey, did you get two milks or one?

 **BUCKY** : one. im still out did you ezby me yo gdu Morse?

 **STEVE** : ????

 **BUCKY** : sorry auto cottrcy

 **BUCKY** : dsmn ig

 **BUCKY** : DAMN IT

 **STEVE** : It took me a while to get the hang of it, too.

 **BUCKY** : it would help if cold type with two hsfds

 **BUCKY** : hands

 **STEVE** : You’re only using one?? What are you doing?

 **BUCKY** : lefyonr dirsnt eork

 **BUCKY** : christ. left one doesnt wirj

 **BUCKY** : i give up

 **STEVE** : You’re doing great! I just finished off the last of the milk, though, so another carton would be great. :)

 **BUCKY** : yes sir

 

Steve tried not to laugh at Bucky’s typos and autocorrect mishaps, but it was just so damn amusing. Just last week he’d sent Steve a text proclaiming: “Clint is homosexual!” In reality, Clint had been hospitalized for some time following a wager involving parkour and archery atop the Tower’s roof. Bucky had sent the message to inform Steve that Clint was finally back home.

Steve finished his bowl of cereal before Bucky got back, so he pulled out his phone and started typing a message.

 **STEVE** : Hey, how’s the weather out there?

It was an inane question, but he was hoping to rope Bucky into a longer conversation. So he could practice one-handed texting. Not at all so Steve could laugh at what autocorrect would say this time.

 **BUCKY** : i wouldnt know. on the subway

Steve frowned. It would have been better if Bucky had been walking, leaving him with less attention for the texts he was composing, rather than sitting or standing. He could work with this, though.

 **STEVE** : Well, how’s the subway?

 **BUCKY** : there are some loud guys here. at the other end but can still hear them clearly.

 **BUCKY** : they are fisting me.

Steve bit his lip to keep from laughing. He stared at the ceiling and willed his mind blank. It wasn’t nice to laugh at his friend, damn it. His phone beeped twice.

 **BUCKY** : FRUSTRATING. they are frustrating.

 **BUCKY** : what the hell

Steve’s laughs came out in sputters until he just let it all out. When he finally calmed down, he looked at his phone to see another message.

 **BUCKY** : can i turn off autocorrect

Steve’s heart almost broke thinking about Bucky, with his sad puppy eyes, asking if it was possible to just turn it off, please. Even if there was a way, though, Steve didn’t know it. They’d laugh about this together someday, he was sure of it.

 **STEVE** : Sorry Buck. It’s always on.

Steve frowned when Bucky didn’t respond right away. He got up to get a glass of orange juice. By the time he got back to his phone, Bucky had responded.

 **BUCKY** : damn. am off the subway now. eta 5 min

 **BUCKY** : it’s sunny out btw

 **STEVE** : Might go for a run later then. You up for it?

 **BUCKY** : sure thing

Steve took a drink.

 **BUCKY** : wow theres a guy here with the cutest little dong

Steve spit his orange juice out all over the nice flowers in the centerpiece.

 **STEVE** : Not sure that’s a compliment, Buck.

 **BUCKY** : DOG it is a dog

Steve snorted and grabbed a towel to clean up his mess, but abandoned it after a few seconds because he was too busy laughing. He was still laughing hysterically when Bucky walked through the door.

“The hell? Steve, you okay?” Bucky set the grocery bags on the counter and walked with mild concern over to Steve, who was currently writhing on the floor and clutching his gut, trying to catch his breath but laughing too hard.

Bucky crouched down and pulled Steve up to a sitting position. “Hope you’re not havin’ an asthma attack, Stevie.”

Steve wordlessly shook his head and finally got out some words: “No, it’s—just— _dog_.”

Bucky shook his head fondly. “You’re gettin’ this worked up over the autocorrect stuff?”

Steve, tears streaming down his face, just nodded.

“Yeah, figured you liked it.”

Steve finally calmed down enough to look confused. “Buck—were you… doing it on purpose?”

Bucky smirked and ruffled Steve’s hair as he stood up. “Not at first, but… yeah, well, someone had to cheer you up. You were always moping around.”

Steve scoffed, “I didn’t _mope_.”

Bucky gave him a pointed look as he started putting away the groceries. “You definitely did mope. Come here, your face is a mess.”

“It’s your fault,” Steve said, but walked over to stand on the other side of the counter.

“Yeah, your face is a mess because I cheered you up. I take full responsibility.” Bucky wiped off Steve’s cheeks with his right hand.

Steve smiled and helped put away the food. When they were done, Steve turned to Bucky and quietly said, “Thanks, Buck.”

Bucky looked at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug. “You’re welcome, Stevie. And thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's reaction to Bucky's texts is based on my reaction to [this post](http://brandybuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/115365934812/girlwholovesdragons-temperamentalheavingheart).
> 
> I intended to have Steve/Bucky by the end but there wasn't really a natural place to bring it up, so their relationship can be read as either romantic or platonic. I'll probably write a sequel at some point where they do get together (maybe a whole series of Bucky's misadventures in autocorrect?).


End file.
